tristesa X felicidad
by xfantwilightx
Summary: A principios de 1900 Bella esta forzada a tener un matrimonio arreglado, pero por su sorpresa con el encantador Edward con quien tarde o temprano terminan enamorarse justo cuando la gripe española asecha a la humanidad.¿Morirán enfermos o se amaran 4ever?
1. conosiendote

**Bueno, alfin tengo una buena idea para mi primer fic o mejor dicho: nustro primer fic porque lo estoy haciendo con una amiga ;D (no se cual es el nombre de su cuenta pero prometo que para el proximo capitulo lo tendre)..**

**Espero que les guste mi fic, lo he hecho con todo mi corazon Dx**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1917

Bella Pov

Tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, de un momento a otro sentí la sensación de que de repente caería una gran desgracia, tal vez no hoy pero pronto, y mucha gente terminaría perjudicada y todos morían.

--- Bella ya es muy tarde, levántate de una vez --- me despertó mi madre.

--- ¿Pero, que hay tan importante hoy? --- estaba segura que me había despertado una hora más temprano de lo habitual.

--- ¿Qué no te acuerdas Bella? Hoy van a venir los Masen, Anthony Masen era un viejo amigo de tu padre.

--- Pero estoy muy cansada --- dije mientras me escondía bajo las sabanas, todavía no se asomaba el sol --- además, ¿porqué me tengo que arreglar yo, si se pasarán todo el día recordando su juventud?

--- Bella es tu deber acompañar a tu padre, igual que el mío, ni una palabra más, ¡te levantas ahora mismo! --- de modo que no me disponía a sacar un pie de la cama, agregó --- Además no es solo para recordar su juventud… conocerás a su hijo.

_Era…era… ¿acaso era un matrimonio arreglado?_ Enseguida llegaron las criadas que se apresuraron en bañarme y vestirme con un elegante conjunto mientras yo intentaba imaginarme mi futura vida: me veía sirviéndole a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía, con niños a nuestro alrededor. _Es una pesadilla _pensé, _pero no hay nada que puedas hacer… _y así se paso el tiempo hasta que estuve lista y me senté junto a la ventana de mi habitación a observar como llegaba un automovil hasta el porshe de la casa.

--- Bella, debes bajar y presentarte --- _supongo que no tengo otra opción _pensé --- Bella, yo se lo complicado que es un matrimonio forzado… el mío lo fue --- dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. Tenía ganas de protestar, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? --- Solo relájate.

Ella bajó primero las escaleras y pude oír: "Disculpen la demora, en un instante llega Bella" luego escuche mi nombre llamándome.

Bueno Bella… este es el fin…_si supieras de verdad cual es el verdadero fin…_estupendo, ahora estaba discutiendo en mi interior, _solo relájate no te vallas a caer de la escalera_. Esa parte de mi mente tenía razón por lo que me preocupé más de bajar las escaleras que de pensar en lo que pasaría a continuación.

--- Buenos días Bella – dijo el que seguramente era Anthony Masen.

--- Mucho gusto, mi padre me ha hablado mucho acerca de usted --- dije mientras me besaba la mano, y luego se formó un silencio.

--- Pasemos al salón --- dijo Renée y acontinuación todos la acompañamos hasta la habitación.

--- Cuenteme sobre usted señorita Swan --- me hablo el señor Masen.

--- A mi me gusta mucho pintar, leer y dar paseos por los alrededores de la casa.

--- Excelente.

Y asi seguimos hablando alrededor de una hora, cuando mi curiosisdad me invadió.

--- Señor Masen… donde está su hijo…. "Edward"? --- pregunté un poco avergonzada.

--- fue a dar un paseo pero ya debería haber vuelto hace bastante tiempo --- dijo Elizabeth la esposa del señor Masen.

--- Oh, ¿les importaría si me retiro? Así podran hablar sobre su juventud usted señor Masen y Charlie mi padre--- y ya que les agradó la idea, salí a dar un paseo por el jardín.

No había nada de interesante porque siempre andaba por ahí y conocia todo pero necesitaba distraerme. Andando por ahí encontre un manzano muy acogedor y al acercarme pude ver una deliciosa manzana roja colgando de una de sus ramas. De modo que no se caía, intente hacerlo con una rama pero resultó fallido. Me hubiera rendido de no ser que era demaciado atrayente, por lo que decidí encaramarme en el arbol hasta alcanzarla. _Bella, estas loca.__ te vas a caer y si te lastimas no es nuestra culpa__ ademas te pueden ver y arruinarás tu reputación_, excelente, denuevo yo y mis conciencias, pero no les hice caso y me subí al arbol. Fue un poco complicado ya que llevaba un vestido largo pero cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar la manzana me resvalé y quedé colgando de una rama apenas sujetandome con un brazo.

--- Aaaaaaah! Ayuda! Me caere --- _te dijimos Bella, te caerias. __siempre tan torpe_. Había casi un metro hasta el suelo. Cerré los ojos y me resbalé esperando el golpe contra el suelo pero no sentí nada y al abrir los ojos…

--- Debe tener más cuidado señorita, podría resultar herida --- me dijo un joven de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

--- oh, perdone usted, solo me dejé llevar por la tentación, de… ¡esa manzana! --- ¡se estaba comiendo mi manzana!

--- ¿esta es tu manzana? --- dijo con una sonrriza pícara mientras le daba otro mordisco.

--- Si --- le respondí muy sería esperando que me la devolviera, aunque ya estuviera mordida. ¿Qué se creía él? --- ahora, ¿serías tan amable de devolvermela?

--- Por supuesto --- dijo mientras le daba otro mordisco y me la ofrecía. Ya solo quedaba la mitad

--- Gracias --- dije mientras me la comía, realmente era deliciosa. --- oh, perdón por caer sobre ti --- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada sobre él. Me sonrrojé y me aparté rápidamente.

--- Fue un placer salvarla de esa caida, de todos modos obtuve una recompensa.

--- ¿Qué recompensa? --- Este joven si que es raro, nisiquiera se ha presentado.

--- Mi recompensa fue haverla conocido y por sierto, esa manzana era deliciosa.

Estaba segura de que me había sonrrojado y el soltó una risita traviesa.

--- Tiene razón, estaba deliciosa.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Escuché mi nombre a lo lejos.

--- ¡Bella! --- gritaba Renée

--- ¿a si que tú eres Bella? --- solo lo miré y asentí, él era encantador y no podía enamorarme de él, estaba… comprometida

--- Lo siento, debo irme, jamás devimos conversar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **les gusto?? lo deje en la parte mas interesante xD**

**bueno, el proximo capitulo será pronto... porfis porfis porfis poooorfiiis!! dejen al menos 1 reviews si?? bueno eso a sido todo :D**


	2. juego en el comedor

** Bueno subo el segundo capitulo bien luego porque ya lo tenia listo y he tenido buenos reviews!! ^^ gracias a:**

**fanny swan -----------por su review y por agregarme a favoritos y a**

**vampiro 92 ----------- por agregarme a favoritos tambien**

**y obviamente a camila mi co autora ;D**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella Pob

--- Déjeme acompañarla hasta su casa señorita. --- no podía negarme, esos ojos verde esmeralda que me habían hipnotizado.

--- De acuerdo

Y así caminamos hasta llegar al porshe de la casa en donde Renée me esperaba con asombro por mi acompañante seguramente.

--- Bella, veo que encontraste a Edward --- Edward… ¿Edward era mi futuro esposo al cuál antes estaba horrorizada por conocerlo? … era todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba: era joven, apuesto y muy caballero.

--- Nos encontramos y decidimos conversar, pero se nos ha pasado el tiempo.

--- Estupendo. Vamos al comedor. --- y entró rápidamente a la casa, dejándonos solos.

--- Después de usted

--- Gracias --- dije entrando a la casa hacía el comedor, en donde todos nos esperaban.

--- oh! Edward, ya veo porque te tardaste tanto --- dijo el señor Masen a la vez que todos reían y nosotros nos sentábamos a la mesa.

--- La verdad es que la señorita Swan estaba muy entusiasmada por una manzana. --- por suerte no comentó lo de la caída porque hubiera sido muy vengorsoso.

Edward POB

Pude ver como se sonrojaba así que deje el tema de lado y empezamos a comer.

--- Cuéntenos sobre usted, Edward --- Dijo el Señor Swan.

Justo cuando iba a hablar mi madre, Elizabeth, se me adelanto y empezó a hablar muchas cosas de mi… a si que me di por vencido y deje que hablase por si sola…

Charlie estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, y a su lado su esposa Renée y después Bella; del otro lado estaba mi padre, luego yo y en la otra cabecera mi madre de modo que yo y Bella estábamos frente a frente.

En varias ocasiones nuestras miradas se encontraron sonrojándonos a ambos, pero todo esto debía ser disimuladamente mientras nuestros padres conversaban.

_Edward debes hablarle de algún modo_ pero cada ves que tomaba aire para hablar mi madre empezaba otro discurso de conversación. Tuve una idea de lo más loca: saque un pequeño papel de mi bolsillo y una pluma, y me las arreglé para escribir bajo la mesa sobre mi pantalón: "Hola ¿Cómo está el aburrimiento del otro lado de la mesa?" si, era perfecto, pero ahora había otro problema: ¿Cómo se lo entregaría? Me aproveche de un instante en el que estaba mirando sus pies para tocárselos levemente con los míos. Solté una risita al ver su reacción y todos voltearon en mi dirección por lo cual solo pude sonreír tratando de disculparme. Bella todavía me miraba exaltada por lo que tome mi pedazo de papel pluma y mientras se lo extendía por debajo de la mesa, con la otra mano le hice una seña para que lo tomara y así empezamos una conversación secretamente escrita:

**-Hola ¿Cómo está el aburrimiento del otro lado de la mesa?**

**-Supongo que igual que del lado en donde estás.**

**-tal vez podríamos hacer algo**

**-¿alguna propuesta?**

**-podríamos ir a…**

¡Demonios! Se acabó el papel.

Por suerte Charlie empezó a contar una vieja historia en la cual todos prestaron suma atención, lo que aproveché para comunicarle a Bella moviendo exageradamente los labios pronunciando la palabra "afuera" lo que Bella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

--- Entonces fue ahí cuando Anthony y yo descubrimos que en la habitación había un…

--- Discúlpame padre --- le interrumpió Bella, creo que no fue el momento más preciso para interrumpirle --- pero, ¿podríamos Edward y yo retirarnos de la mesa? --- nos sentimos incómodos ya que todos nos miraron estupefactos convirtiéndonos en el centro de atención.

--- Si… ¿Por qué no? Deben conocerse lo antes posible.

--- La boda será en tres meses --- agregó alegremente mi madre con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Me quedé helado. ¿Tres meses? Ya estábamos preparados para casarnos y tener una familia a esa edad – yo tenía 17 y Bella 16 creo – pero apenas nos habíamos hace unas horas… de cualquier modo, Bella me encantaba.

Me levanté de mi lugar hacia Bella retirándola caballerosamente fuera de la habitación y cuando estuvimos fuera no teníamos palabras. Todo lo que había en nuestras mentes era ese estúpido matrimonio arreglado, aunque no podía negar que la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Bella me gustara, aunque apenas la empezaba a conocer.

--- ¿qué opinas tú? --- me preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en un sofá del salón principal.

--- Pienso que cada persona tiene que elegir --- le respondí.

--- …

--- Supongo que tú opinas de igual manera Bella, aunque me gustaría saber que es lo que opina acerca de _este_ matrimonio arreglado.

--- De igual manera pienso que es ridículo.

--- También me gustaría saber… lo que piensa de mi, Bella --- pude observar como se sonrojaba, y como esos hermosos ojos color chocolate intentaban buscar una respuesta lejos de los míos.

--- Es… es encantador. Debo admitir que es encantador… ¿Puedo hacerle la misma pregunta a usted? --- dijo mientras se paraba junto a la ventana.

Me había pillado desprevenido, una de las cosas que me encantaba de ella: era astuta.

Mientras me acercaba a la ventana en donde se encontraba, pensaba detalladamente en mi respuesta.

--- Usted despierta mi curiosidad y me encanta su forma de ser, inteligente y que… merece ser amada.

--- ¿Y lo harás?

--- Por supuesto

--- ¿Serás capaz de cuidarme de mis torpezas?

--- Creo que puedo lidiar con eso --- respondí con una pequeña risita.

Sentí varias pisadas acercarse, por lo que me separé rápidamente de Bella.

--- Anthony, ¿estas seguro de que no te quieres quedar más tiempo?

--- No te preocupes Charlie nos veremos pronto, Bella y Edward se llevan muy bien. ¿Qué te parece el jueves en mi casa? --- ¿Bella iría a nuestra casa pasado mañana?

--- ¡Nos veremos el jueves! Ha sido un placer volver a verte Anthony --- y así, todos empezaron a despedirse.

--- Hasta pronto Bella --- me despedí.

--- Adiós Edward, hasta entonces.

Luego nos subimos a nuestro auto y partimos el viaje hasta nuestro hogar, mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido hoy: desde que la vi a lo lejos intentado dejar caer una manzana de un árbol, nuestro juego del almuerzo, hasta la improvisada despedida.

--- No era tan malo como creías ¿o sí Edward? --- dijo mi padre mientras fumaba un puro **(n/a: es un cigarrillo de color café, más gordo y más fuerte). **Pude oír a mi madre quejarse del olor. No le quise responder.

Admitía que había sido mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero no quería que mi padre tuviera la razón. Simplemente me limité para mirara por la ventanilla del automóvil mientras recordaba –intencionalmente- a Bella encaramada en aquel manzano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno el proximo capitulo me demoraré un poco más ya que aun no lo tengo hecho, pero tampoco será tanto tiempo porque estoy de vacaciones y ademas ya tengo mas omenos la idea (mentira ¬¬) ----- ah!! esas malditas conciencias xDD**

**bueno creo que ire a ver un poco de TV.... necesito relajarme un poco __!!**

**chaaaauuu!!**


	3. la pelea

Capítulo 3 La pelea

Edward Pov

Ese día me levanté temprano como de costumbre para ir a la escuela –que era exclusiva de hijos hombres de clase alta- era el último y año estaba apunto de entrar a la universidad. Pero las clases se me hicieron eternas, incluso en un examen casi me quedé dormido.

En el intermedio antes de la clase de castellano se me acercaron mis compañeros de clase.

--- ¡Hey Edward! No nos has hablado durante toda la mañana, algo te pasa --- dijo George, un niño de cabello rubio y ojos castaños.

--- ¿Será por culpa de una chica? --- Agregó Lawrence un chico de estatura baja.

--- ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?! Déjenme tranquilo --- les advertí.

--- Te hemos descubierto Edward. No tienes nada que esconder --- rieron todos.

No les quise prestar más atención, así que me puse las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, me di media vuelta y me puse a caminar en cualquier dirección.

--- ¡Hey Edward! Todavía no hemos terminado --- me dijo Williams mientras me tocaba un hombro, el cual sacudí para sacármelo --- ¿Qué tal la chica?, ¿Es atractiva? --- preguntó enarcando una ceja y sonriendo embobadamente.

_¡Ah! Un pervertido_. Esto me molestó mucho. _Si yo fuera chica le pegaría_ _en la cara, pero como soy Edward Masen le pegaré como un hombre debe… no, eso no va conmigo… es mejor utilizar la cabeza._

--- ¿Algún problema? --- le respondí astutamente, lo que le hizo reaccionar negativamente y me golpeó directo en la cara, haciéndome caer al suelo y creo que me sangró la nariz.

--- ¿Te crees muy listo "Eddie"? --- como odiaba que me llamaran así, ni siquiera mi madre que me quería tanto me llamaba así. Se estaba saliendo de los límites.

Me paré del suelo y le tomé del cuello de la camisa para advertirle.

--- No te metas conmigo… y mucho menos con ella.

Le devolví el golpe y cuando me disponía a retirarme, llegaron mas chicos que se acomodaron a nuestro alrededor formando un cuadrilátero y gritando expectantes el llamado a la violencia. Pude observar a algunos haciendo apuestas. Williams echaba humo de rabia y además estaba feliz de que lo apoyaran para masacrarme.

_¿En qué te has metido Edward? __Yo no hice nada…_ exclamaban mis conciencias.

Empezó la pelea. Yo trataba en lo posible de esquivar los golpes –no quería meterme en problemas aunque ya estaba metido en uno- pero me tropecé y caí al suelo, oportunidad que aprovechó Williams para patearme fuertemente. Me quejé del dolor en silencio mientras todos se burlaban de mí y aclamaban la victoria de Williams.

--- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! --- exclamó un profesor. _Mi salvación. _--- ¡Williams! Mira como has dejado al pobre Edward… --- me miró con angustia mientras llegaban otros profesores para poder inmovilizar a Williams.

--- Esta vez has ganado… Edward --- y el bruto escupió al suelo.

--- ¡Primero irás a la oficina del director jovencito!... ni se te ocurra vengarte o serás expulsado del establecimiento --- le advirtió el profesor mientras se lo llevaban a la fuerza.

Después llegaron otros compañeros –los más inteligentes por cierto- y me ayudaron a… No lo recuerdo porque me desmayé en el camino.

Al despertar me encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Podía escuchar a mi madre discutiendo con, seguramente, el padre de Williams.

Apenas desperté me examinó un doctor. Era realmente extravagante –cualquier señorita hubiera dicho, _atractivo-, _tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, el cabello rubio, una sonrisa perfecta y unos humildes ojos color topacio.

--- Hola, soy el doctor Cullen. ¿Cómo se encuentra? --- su voz era igual de encantadora, como unas agradables campanas.

--- Me duele un poco la cabeza --- Asintió con la cabeza mientras escribía un diagnóstico. Lo observé maravillado --- ¿Cómo estoy? --- _que pregunta más estúpida. _Me observó como si me dijera "tu ya te sabes la respuesta" pero de todas maneras me respondió.

--- Te recuperas rápido, podrás ir a tu hogar hoy mismo –me explicó amablemente.

--- Oh… exactamente, ¿cómo llegué aquí?

--- Después de esa pelea unos compañeros de tu clase se ofrecieron voluntariamente a traerte al hospital por el grado de gravedad en que te dejo ese chico… Se te pasarán completamente los dolores después de una semana ---

Permanecimos en silencio. Mi madre aún seguía discutiendo con el padre de Williams.

--- ¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? --- asentí pensativamente --- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en este problema? He escuchado que eres una persona tranquila.

--- Ellos me estaban molestando, yo no quería pelear, solo un par de palabras y empezó todo... Doctor Cullen, ¿estaré bien para mañana? --- Mañana era un día importante: volvería a ver a Bella en mi casa.

De alguna manera –seguramente por la expresión de mi rostro- adivinó el por qué le había hecho esa pregunta.

--- No te preocupes se te olvidarán tus dolores cuando la veas --- me guiñó un ojo. Me encantaba el doctor Cullen, era comprensivo y tenía simpatía.

Mi madre irrumpió en la habitación.

--- ¡Edward! --- corrió a abrazarme.

--- ¡Ay! --- me quejé.

--- ¡Pero mira nada más como te dejó ese estúpido malcriado! --- siguió murmurando maldiciones al tal, lo que el doctor Cullen aprovechó para retirarse despidiéndose de mi con la mano.

Más tarde, una enfermera avisó que ya podía retirarme a mi casa, terminando con el típico "que tenga un buen día" que le decía a todos sin excepción a pesar de lo mal que se sintieran.

Cuando llegué a mi hogar tuve que explicarle a mi padre lo ocurrido, que yo no tenía la culpa y después de todo terminó apoyándome porque yo solo me había defendido y además, lo había hecho para proteger a… Bella, a quien vería mañana. Mis padres siguieron maldiciendo a Williams –esto significaba que me amaban- y yo me fui a dormir, estaba agotado y el cuerpo me pesaba por el cansancio. Apenas me puse la ropa de dormir, me tumbé en la cama y me dormí de inmediato.


	4. sotija, besos y agua

**Bueno aquí subo el capitulo 4 ;D… Les recuerdo que mi co-autora es Kaami Annie Cullen… y también le quiero agradecer a todos los que nos han dejado reviews / add favorite story / add favorite autor /alert ^^**

**Chica vampiro 92**

**Fanny swan**

**Scarlett itzabell**

**xiKiss cullen**

**Ermia **

**Gisse 67**

**Btvs 22**

**KETSIA**

**Miadharu 28**

**Adesca (por casualidad tu nombre es Ada o Adelaida? o.O)**

**Uf!! Ya son tantas *O*… bueno no las molesto más y vallan a leer :3**

------------------------------------&&&&------------------------------------------

Bella Pov

Me levanté de la cama emocionada, afuera los pájaros cantaban y hoy vería de nuevo a Edward. Elegí mi vestuario del armario de madera mientras danzaba improvisando porque no se bailar, lo que significaba que estaba muy feliz.

Bajé dando saltitos al comedor a desayunar.

--- ¡Oh! Bella, veo que te haz levantado temprano hoy --- exclamó mi padre tratando de hacer una broma mañanera mientras tomaba su café leyendo el periódico.

--- Bueno, hoy íbamos a visitar a los Masen ¿no?

--- Por supuesto, saldremos de casa después de almuerzo

… "Después de almuerzo"… faltaba mucho para eso. Mi esfuerzo por levantarme temprano había sido en vano.

--- De todos modos, en la mañana prepararemos tus ajuares y los monogramas **(n/a: esto se refiere a las prendas que aportaban las mujeres al matrimonio en esos tiempos. Un monograma es el bordado con las iniciales de la familia o futura familia en este caso)**.

--- Oh, cierto. Hay que preparar el matrimonio --- respondí pensativa mientras tomaba mi jugo de naranja.

Y tal como me había comentado mi madre, hicimos dicha tarea hasta el almuerzo, pasando lentamente el tiempo.

Cuando íbamos en el automóvil no pude evitar preguntar más de una vez "¿Cuánto falta?" hasta que al fin llegamos.

La casa era casi mansión -por el tamaño- con grandes ventanales con finas cortinas, de 2 pisos, de color blanco y con un gran porche.

Los Masen no eran grandes interesados por el dinero pero había escuchado por ahí que con inversiones y/o negocios, ganaban dinero sin siquiera proponérselo.

Los criados nos abrieron la puerta de la entrada y nos invitaron a tomar asiento en el salón principal. Era 1 niña y 1 niño de unos 14 años, que iban bien vestidos; de cabellos dorados, ojos castaños y tez blanca –cuyo parecido se debía seguramente a que eran hermanos gemelos-, los cuales se presentaron como Adelaida y Ernest, pero cuando llegaron Elizabeth y Anthony se retiraron educadamente.

Después de saludarnos animadamente, Anthony empezó a contar algo de que Edward había sido víctima de una pelea ayer y que incluso debieron llevarlo al hospital. Supuse que si no se había presentado era porque estaba grabe. Me preocupé.

--- ¿Podría ir al cuarto de baño? --- le pregunté a Elizabeth.

--- Por supuesto querida, Adelaida te guiará por la casa --- llamó a la criada y luego de indicarle las instrucciones, empezamos el viaje a través de la gran casa.

La niña se veía buena y era amigable, por lo que supuse que tendría amistad con Edward.

--- La verdad Adelaida… quisiera ir a la habitación de Edward --- me miró curiosa --- soy su comprometida y debo cuidar de él --- esto último la animó, haciéndola sonreír y guiarme a mi destino deseado.

Subimos al segundo piso y caminamos por un pasillo con puertas a ambos lados y un gran ventanal al final

--- Es aquí --- dijo señalándome una de las puertas --- no le diga a la señora Masen ¿sí? --- supuse que si lo hacía, se metería en problemas.

--- No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí --- le aseguré y luego se retiró, dejándome sola en el pasillo enfrente a la puerta justo cuando me aparecieron los nervios.

Abrí la puerta lentamente esperando que no sonaran las bisagras –que estuvo a favor de mi suerte- y asomé la cabeza. Estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro. Entre en la habitación y ya que no se dio cuenta de que estaba presente, decidí hacerle una broma. Me acerqué sigilosamente y cuando estuve suficientemente cerca decidí actuar.

--- ¡Hola! --- le saludé sentándome a su lado.

La sorpresa le hizo saltar levemente y el libro salió volando hasta caer sobre el suelo. Me miró enojado por la broma que le había hecho pero también sorprendido por verme.

--- Es una tramposa señorita Swan

--- Me puedes llamar Bella --- me sonrió. --- ¿Cómo es que has terminado en semejante pelea? --- lo observé alarmada, alrededor del ojo izquierdo tenía una mancha morada, varios moretones, y debajo de la nariz tenía el rastro de haber tenido sangre.

--- Fue por culpa de la estupidez de un bruto… Bella

--- ¿ah?

--- ¿Qué haces aquí? --- me miró sonriente y un poco avergonzado.

--- Pues… estaba invitada a venir a tu casa… --- me interrumpió.

--- Eso si lo sé. Me refería a que haces en _mi habitación_ --- se encogió de hombros.

--- Si quieres me puedo retirar --- me empecé a levantar pero me detuvo y miró la pared avergonzado.

--- Quisiera que te quedaras --- alcanzó una cajita del velador y me la ofreció.

Al abrir la cajita me encontré con el anillo de compromiso. Era de oro con un topacio rosado en centro y diamantes al alrededor.

--- Es hermoso ¡pero demasiado costoso para mí! --- se lo devolví rápidamente.

--- Por favor Bella… --- y me lo colocó en uno de los dedos de mi mano izquierda --- se te ve hermoso.

y… si tenía razón…

--- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? --- me pregunté luego de un gran silencio en el cual solo nos miramos avergonzados.

--- Se supone que estoy en el cuarto de baño hace media hora --- le respondí y ambos reímos.

--- ¿Qué estarán pensando? --- bromeó y le pegué con una almohada --- ¿Qué te parece si le explicamos a nuestros padres que nos pusimos a conversar y luego damos un paseo por ahí?

--- Eso es lo más aceptable.

Después que le explicamos a nuestros padres lo ocurrido, me llevó al jardín trasero.

El jardín tenía un laberinto de arbustos, una fuente de agua, varios asientos de madera y todo rodeado de flores.

Me subí al borde de la fuente y empecé a hacer equilibrio, Edward me tomó de la mano para que no me cayera pero luego él también se subió al borde de la fuente y me volteó quedándonos frente a frente… y luego me besó. Se me aceleró el corazón y empecé a hiperventilar, entonces cuando me mareé finalmente caímos al agua.

Avergonzados empezamos a reír y a lanzarnos el agua chapoteando como niños, cayendo y riendo de nuevo hasta que nos cansamos de nuestro juego.

Antes de perder la oportunidad nos besamos por segunda vez pero esta vez fue más largo.

Adelaida paso por el jardín con unas tijeras de podar –estaba haciendo jardinería-.

--- Mejor los dejo solos --- dijo y luego se retiró aunque casi no nos dimos cuenta.

Tuvimos que inventarnos una excusa por la ropa mojada para nuestros padres cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa. Esa tarde había sido tan apasionante que no quería que terminara.

--- ¡Achís! --- estornudé en el camino de regreso a casa.

--- Bella te has enfermado por andar mojada haciendo travesuras --- me regañó mi madre.

Pero de todas manera ese resfrío valía la pena.

-----------------------------------------&&&&---------------------------------------

**Les gusto? **

**En 2 ocasiones escribí que era el lado izquierdo porque es mi lado favorito xD…**

**Y la criada se llama Adelaida porque ese es mi nombre :3 (me da risa esa parte que pasa por el jardín xD)**

**Bueno… ¿quejas/consultas/sugerencias? Dejen su review! ;D**

**Les recomiendo este fic que es para matarse de la risa e.e**

**.net/s/4659082/1/**


	5. pesadilla

**Este capitulo es bien cortito (el siguiente será más largo) porque quería separar bien los temas.**

**PD: En el siguiente capitulo pongo los agradecimientos.**

**---------------------------------------------------&&&----------------------------------------------**

Edward Pov

_Esta chica va a terminar matándome _pensé mientras el doctor Cullen –que se había tomado la molestia de venir hasta mi casa- me tomaba la temperatura con un termómetro. _Primero me meto en una pelea para protegerla, y después, por su pérdida de equilibrio caímos al agua y ahora me encuentro enfermo, en cama, y como si fuera poco, con una madre con los nervios de punta… ¿Qué será lo siguiente que me haga?_

--- 38 grados **(n/a: tiene fiebre)** ¿cómo te haz enfermado de un día para otro en primavera, Edward? --- me quedé avergonzado --- te durará al menos una semana.

--- Estoy segura de que la señorita Swan ha pescado un resfriado --- dijo mi madre mirándome de reojo. Solté una risita en tono de disculpa.

--- mmm… en todo caso, de ser así, no es nada grave --- me defendió el doctor Cullen mientras guardaba sus instrumentos –en un gran maletín de médico- para retirarse.

--- Hasta pronto doctor Cullen --- me despedí analizando la palabra _pronto_.

--- Hasta pronto Edward… ah, y puedes llamarme Carlise si quieres --- y se retiró.

Luego de un rato de conversar con mi madre, me dolía mucho la cabeza, por lo que me quedé dormido.

Recuerdo que en mis sueños pude recrear de nuevo el momento con Bella en el jardín, lejos de padres desesperados por la unión de las 2 familias. Talvez Bella terminaría matándome pero me sentía agradecido de haberla conocido. Y ese beso tan hermoso y profundo lo recordaba perfectamente con cada detalle. Pero lo maravilloso del sueño no duró mucho. En vez de reír y chapotear en el agua, Bella se quedó inmóvil con la cabeza abajo del agua, se había muerto y yo no podía hacer nada. Había sido por mi culpa.

Me desperté entre gritos.

--- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Solo fue una pesadilla! ¡Por favor cálmate! --- decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba como cuando era niño y tenía _los sueños feos_ de la infancia.

Estaba hiperventilando desesperadamente. _TODO FUE UN SUEÑO _trate de convencerme…

...y así seguí enfermo por 1 semana...


	6. invitaciones

**Disculpen la demora pero es que tuve ensayos de mi banda y después me enferme ___… bueno aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo…. Pero antes los agradecimientos:**

**Kaami Annie Cullen: mi co-autora que me ayuda cuando no puedo conectar 2 ideas xD**

**Chica vampiro 92, Fanny swan, Scarlett itzabell, xiKiss cullen, Ermia, Gisse 67, Btvs 22, KETSIA, Miadharu 28****, ****Adesca. Rcullen.95, , tefis, Alice-Sweet-Angel, Soles, TWSM, Rei Hino Cullen, Nana y Jen **

**Y**

**gaby de cullen: es increíble que me ayas encontrado en el fanfiction **

**bueno… ya les he dado mis disculpas por la demora asi que solo queda leer lel fic :D**

**-------------------------------------------&&&------------------------------------------------------**

Bella Pov

Había pescado un pequeño resfriado pero no me duró más de 3 días. _Considérate afortunada _decía mi madre con el seño fruncido, y tenía razón, no a todos les duraba tan poco, lo ideal era 1 semana o más.

Cambiando de tema, hoy era la reunión mensual de el "tastes flavours club" **(n/a: significa gustar un sabor en inglés)**, un grupo que había hecho junto a otras amigas cuando pequeñas. Hoy haríamos una fiesta de té, y de paso se quedarían la noche.

--- Bella, ¡cuánto tiempo! --- Amy, siempre exagerando las cosas. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, corto y un poco ondulado, ojos marrones y unos lindos lentes **(n/a: Amy es el personaje representativo de Kaami Annie Cullen, mi co-autora)**

--- Amy… no exageres, fue apenas hace un mes --- de todos modos me abrazó como si hubiera sido hace un año.

Luego de un rato, llegó Angela.

--- Disculpen la demora chicas, pero mi endemoniada hermana Jessica no me quería dejar salir de casa --- se excusó.

--- Ay esa Jessica… siempre tan envidiosa y caprichosa.

--- Bueno entonces no perdamos más tiempo y… ¡empecemos! --- agregó alegremente Amy.

Fuimos a mi habitación y preparamos la mesa, la porcelana, calentamos agua para la tetera, servimos unas galletas, nos sentamos y empezamos.

--- Angela, ¿Cómo haces para vivir con ese pequeño monstruo que es Jessica? --- empezó Amy.

--- La verdad es que no lo se… apenas puedo sobrevivir, ¿puedes creer que me roba la ropa y dice que es de ella? --- dimos un grito de espanto, ese diablillo era horroroso--- y tu Amy, ¿qué haz hecho?

--- El otro día, fui a dar un paseo por la plaza y me encontré con un chico muy apuesto, y para poder hablarle… --- se pasó media hora hablando de su vida y otra hora más hablando de compras. Me tome 3 tazas de té y estaba un poco aburrida de tanto escuchar hablar a Amy por lo que me puse a pensar en mi Edward…

No me di cuenta pero de repente Amy y Angela me miraron con caras curiosas.

--- y tú Bella… ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida?

--- ¿Haz conocido a alguien en especial?

--- ¡TIENES QUE CONTARNOS! --- chillaron emocionadas.

--- Bueno, este, yo… --- titubeé --- todo empezó hace unas semanas cuando me enteré que tenía un… matrimonio arreglado… --- se quedaron absortas ante la noticia --- salí a dar un paseo por los alrededores y al querer comer una manzana caí en los brazos de un chico quien resultó ser mi comprometido --- me encogí de hombros --- después nos hemos visto… y pescamos un resfriado.

--- Bella… ¿es lo más apasionado que hemos oído hasta hora!

--- Seremos tus damas de honor en la boda --- agregó Amy.

--- ¡Por supuesto! te ayudaremos a prepararla.

--- Supongo que no me puedo negar… --- les respondí. Nunca me podía negar a ellas.

Nos pasamos el resto de la noche hablando sobre mi boda, y esto me incomodaba porque no estaba acostumbrada a que yo fuera de gran importancia y además, se suponía que esto solo sería una más de las sesiones del "tastes flavours club"…

A otro día, me llegó una carta por correo. Pero al ver el remitente **(n/a: es la persona quien envía la carta)**, no me atreví a abrir el sobre pero… la curiosidad me invadía por completo y sin pensarlo más, abrí cuidadosamente el sobre –quería guardarlo como recuerdo- y leí las elegantes letras.

_Martes 18 de Junio_

_Querida Bella:_

_Hemos pasado hermosos momentos juntos y por eso te he enviado esta carta, te quiero invitar el baile que han organizado mis padres para mi fiesta de cumpleaños ha realizarse el día sábado 20 de junio._

_Por favor ven. Serás mi invitada de honor._

_Con cariño me despido._

_Edward Masen_

Mi mente estaba vuelta loca: Edward me había enviado una carta, me había invitado a su baile de fiesta de cumpleaños y… ay no… ¿BAILE?... ¡yo no se bailar! Iré a hacer el ridículo, además seguramente irían otras chicas mil veces más hermosas que yo…

--- ¿Qué pasa Bella? --- me preguntaron mis amigas que aún no se habían ido.

--- Lo peor: me han invitado a un baile y no se bailar

--- Vamos Bella, ¡Bailar es muy fácil! Mira, presta atención --- y Amy tomo a Angela y empezaron a bailar un vals --- solo tienes que ir contando con los pies "1, 2, 3 a la derecha, y, 1, 2, 3 a la izquierda…" ¡vuelta! Y todo de nuevo. ¿Ves que es fácil?

--- Tal ves sea fácil de aprender pero no soy capaz de mover bien los pies al ritmo del "1, 2, 3…"

Siguió tratando de enseñarme a bailar pero sin tener buenos resultados de rindió.

--- Tengo una idea… iré al baile pero no bailaré --- le dije _eso es estupendo Bella_ pensé.

--- Bueno como quieras… ya me tengo que ir --- dijo luego de escuchar un bocinazo de un auto, y se despidió.

Luego de un rato Angela también se fue.

--- Bella, con tu madre iremos a dar un paseo, ¿nos acompañas? --- dijo mi padre al encontrármelo en la escalera.

--- No gracias, quiero… descansar un poco --- le dije poniendo una cara como si no hubiera dormido en dos noches.

--- No tienes que mentir para decir que quieres estar sola Bella --- me interrumpió mi madre.

No se actuar, o… ¿mi madre es una sabelotodo y mi padre es un ingenuo?

--- Nos vemos más tarde --- se despidieron.

Cuando me quedé sola, no hice mucho por lo que decidí salir también.

Caminé hasta llegar a la plaza donde me senté en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol. Había una brisa refrescante. Miré a la gente pasar. Matrimonios, gente de dinero, más pobre, humilde, avara, intelectual, comerciantes, unos pocos niños jugando… y… los infaltables militares.

Todo el asunto del matrimonio se me había olvidado que estábamos en plena guerra mundial, aunque eso no le afectaba a mi clase social, hacía que el mundo estuviera en condiciones horribles.

Me puse a pensar que pasaría si a Edward se le ocurría alistarse para la guerra… sería horrible. No podría vivir con la idea de que muriera, aunque fuera por la patria. No podía imaginar a Edward, un persona tan hermosa, caballerosa e inteligente, matase por matar gracias a los problemas del poder, además, moriría antes de pensarlo y eso me estremecía.

Un delicioso aroma me embargó por completo y de inmediato empecé a buscar de donde provenía. Sin siquiera pensarlo caminé hasta el otro extremo de la plaza, dos cuadras más allá, había una panadería llamada "The King of Bread" **(n/a: significa "el rey del pan" en inglés)** y entré. Me puse a observar, y había de todos los tipos de panes, muffins, algunos queques, etc…

_Esto es un sueño _pensé. _Aprovecha y come todo lo que puedas_ dijo otra parte de mi inconsciente.

--- Buenos días señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece? --- me preguntó un joven rubio aproximadamente de mi edad, con ojos azules.

--- El olor es delicioso, pero… --- revisé en mi bolso de mano --- no traigo nada de dinero. Lo siento, debería irme.

--- He… no se preocupe… yo invito --- dijo un poco avergonzado.

--- No, no importa… De todos modos debo irme. Hasta pronto --- y salí por la puerta.

¿por qué no acepté? No lo se…supongo que fue porque me miraba como si estuviera enamorado de mi.

Solo llegué a mi casa y seguí el día normalmente… esperando hasta el sábado 20 de Junio.

**--------------------------------------------&&&-------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo. Muy cortito?? Para mi está normal ._.U**

**Les explico un poco: la primera guerra mundial fue porque Estados Unidos y la URSS (unión soviética) querían el poder, haciendo que el mundo se dividiera en 2 formas de pensar u___u**

**En el proximo capitulo: cumpleaños de edward, en donde toma nuevas y duras decisiones… (no se cuando lo subiré porque soy una adicta a "los Sims" Dx)**

**Bueno… ¡dejen sus reviews! ^-^ **

**PD: alguien me puede decir como se ponen links para imágenes en mi profile?? Responder por review.**


	7. cumpleaños de Edward

**alfin subo el capitulo -.-U... bueno de ahora en adelante me comprometo a subir porlomenos 1 capitulo a la semana.**

**agradecimientos a: ****Chica vampiro 92, Fanny swan, Scarlett itzabell, xiKiss cullen, Ermia, Gisse 67, Btvs 22, KETSIA, Miadharu 28, Adesca. Rcullen.95, , tefis, Alice-Sweet-Angel, Soles, TWSM, Rei Hino Cullen, Nana y Jen, ****gaby de cullen... etc.... GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEWS ^^**

**AHORA SUBO RAPIDO PORQUE ME VOI AL CINE CON MI MAMÁ ;D**

**-------------------------------------------&&&---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward pov**

Tenía puesto mi elegante traje y mi madre me arreglaba la corbata.

--- Ya han llegado la mayoría de los invitados, es tiempo de que te presentes --- me decía.

--- ¿Por qué han organizado una fiesta tan grande y elegante? --- aunque, obviamente la respuesta era que yo era su único y más querido hijo.

--- Estoy segura de que te encantará tanto, de que nunca más te quejarás.

Di un suspiro.

--- Bueno… entonces si estás tan segura de aquello, no tengo nada más que hacer.

Me vi por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi cuarto y salimos por la puerta. Se podía escuchar música desde el salón –seguramente mis padres habían contratado un grupo de músicos para el baile- y un zumbido de conversaciones.

Mi madre se separó de mí, y se dirigió a la cumbre de la gran escalera y anunció.

--- Queridos amigos, familiares; les pido por favor su atención. Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños número 17 de nuestro hijo Edward, su último cumpleaños como _un niño_, pues pronto se casará y se hará cargo de una nueva familia junto a su comprometida aquí presente --- señaló con el brazo a Bella, aunque aun no la podía ver --- He aquí a Edward.

Al terminar su discurso me llamó para que apareciera, y mientras bajaba la escalera con mi madre del brazo, saludaba con la mano a todos, mientras aplaudían. Todo era simplemente imagen. Había, compañeros de escuela, algunos primos y tíos, y mayoritariamente amigos de la familia por parte de mi padre, nadie en especial, no conocía bien a nadie. Nadie excepto a Bella.

Bella estaba hermosa. Tenía un peinado que le dejaba el pelo tomado elegantemente, y le dejaba el cuello al descubierto en donde tenía una fina cadena. Usaba un vestido de color burdeo, igual al del vino. Me hubiera quedado parado en medio de los escalones, mirándola, de no ser de mi madre me guió en el camino. Todos se acercaron a conversar con migo, casi entrometiéndose. Quería estar con Bella, pero cada vez que me acercaba a ella aparecía alguien y me interrumpía. Así pasó el tiempo, incluso durante la cena. Era todo una pesadilla: no podía hablarle y esto creo que la hacía sentir menos importante cunado para mí, era todo el mundo.

Cuando llegó la hora de bailar, se acercaron unas chicas que me estaban echando el ojo **(n/a: se refiere a que lo estaban mirando interesadamente) **hace un buen rato y me rogaron que bailara con ellas, y yo como fui educado para ser un caballero, no me pude negar. Una de ellas –la que más odié, ya verán por qué-, era una rubia bastante interesada y caprichosa, cuando estaba a punto de bailar con Bella apareció y me pidió que bailásemos la pieza musical que estaba sonando en ese momento -Bella aun no me había visto, se había ido a hablar con mi madre- intentando seducirme, a pesar de estar demasiado buena, me negué rotundamente y seguí con mi objetivo de bailar con Bella.

--- Bella, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? --- le extendí la mano. Se sonrojó.

No me respondió pero supe que había aceptado porque caminamos hacía el centro del salón tomados del brazo.

Mi madre les dijo algo a los músicos con un chasquido de los dedos, y de inmediato empezaron a tocar un vals. Se detuvo en seco.

--- No… no puedo bailar --- dijo avergonzada. Suspiré.

--- Supongo que depende de con quién bailes --- y empezamos a bailar.

De un principio se comportó un poco torpe pero después se fue soltando hasta que pudo bailar perfectamente. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

--- ¿Ves que era fácil? --- le apunté.

--- Todo depende de con quién baile.

Luego se acabó la música que fue sustituida por un alegre charleston **(n/a: la música de la época)** muy movido. Varias parejas se empeñaron a bailar, y yo no que quise quedar atrás. Tomé a Bella y la puse a bailar.

---…Solo sígueme --- le sonreí y ella me miró curiosa.

Cada una de las parejas le ponía todo el empeño que podía –incluidos mis padres- y empezó una competencia.

Poco a poco, algunas parejas se fueron rindiendo y cada vez los pasos de baile se ponían más bravos y complejos, pero aun así no me rendí. Ya solo quedábamos Bella y yo, y la rubia que antes había intentado bailar conmigo –que se había conseguido a alguien de pareja- que me miraba con ojos de envidia y esta era su forma de venganza.

_Que venganza más elegante_ pensé.

Los invitados se quedaron mirando sorpresivos y expectantes de la "pareja ganadora", formando un circulo, "el escenario".

La pareja de la rubia –otro rubio alto de ojos color miel- le empezó a dar un montón de vueltas mientras agitaban los brazos conforme al ritmo, mirándonos siempre desafiantes.

No miré a Bella 2 veces después de aquel acto competitivo, era nuestro turno de actuar, yo quería ganar, con Bella por supuesto… la tomé, la elevé por los aires y al bajarla la giré y seguimos bailando de lo más loco. Aquello era una competencia. Todos los espectadores miraban asombrados cada detalle. Era increíble lo bien que se veía al bailar –aunque ella había afirmado que no sabía, se le daba muy bien-, estaba embobado.

Apenas terminamos de bailar –que por cierto, ganamos-, la incliné afirmándola con mis brazos, y la besé -tapando con mi sombrero para el público- incluso más apasionadamente que en nuestro primer beso en la fuente. Podía sentir en él, todo el amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada mientras todos aplaudían y piropeaban algunos. Disfruté cuándo una tímida pero decidida mano entrelazó sus dedos entre mis cabellos, y sus ojos chocolates chocando con los míos de una manera desafiante y totalmente embriagadora mientras pestañeaba nerviosamente hasta cerrarlos. Ese fue el mejor momento del beso. Era una fantasía difícil de romper, pero que tuvimos que hacer porque éramos el centro de atención de todos los invitados e incuso de nuestros padres, quienes nos miraban con una mezcla entre asombro, felicidad e intriga, sobretodo Anthony y Charlie, los padres de familia no permitían desorden alguno en frente de la sociedad.

Cuándo nos separamos, no pude evitar sonreír.

--- Feliz cumpleaños --- dijo Bella

--- Valla regalo… creo que ha sido el mejor de todos --- le respondí ampliando mi sonrisa y soltando esa risita que tanto le gustaba --- sin ofender --- le dije a los invitados.

El resto de la fiesta trascurrió normalmente solo que ahora, no me separé de Bella en ningún momento. Me llenaba de risa cada momento al observar a la rubia y sus amigas que miraban con envidia a Bella, pero en una ocasión, una de ellas intentó volcarle intencionalmente la copa de champagne y al percatarme, la detuve de manera que ella fue la que terminó con la copa de champagne volcada en el vestido.

Cuando casi nadie quedaba en la fiesta, me separé un momento de bella para despedirme de los últimos invitados con el típico "hasta el otro año", "que bueno que se la haya pasado bien", etc… mis sorpresa fue que al volver, no la encontré y al buscarla, la vi en uno de los salones -que estaba a oscuras- durmiendo en uno de los sofás.

La luz de la luna, que pasaba por la ventana, la iluminaba en medio de la oscuridad, haciéndola ver como una princesa en su eterno dormir. Era hermosa. Se veía hermosa.

No pude evitar sentarme en una butaca cercana –antes cerrando la puerta para evitar interrupciones- y la observé dormir. Sin hacer ruido y casi sin moverme, la observé dormir hasta no aguantar más, y quedarme igual que ella: dormido en un profundo y grato sueño.


	8. empiesan los problemas

Bueno, mil disculpas pero esque tengo el internet limitado y se me acabó justo cuando hiba a subir el capi D:

El título es "empiesan los problemas" porque ya hemos pasado la parte feliz y empesará lo trsite (tomen en cuenta que es como en Luna Nueva porque Bella se quedará sola un tiempo...)

saludos a todos los que leen este fic (en especial a los que agregan a effes y A LOS QUE DEJAN DEVIEWS ^^!!)

* * *

Bella's POV

Había tenido un sueño acogedor e incluso antes de abrir los ojos me sentía muy cómoda y al abrirlos, no me encontré en mi habitación como de costumbre, era un lugar conocido pero no podía recordar cuál era ni cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en un sillón –aún con mi vestido de fiesta- y Edward estaba a mi lado durmiendo.

Todo concordó de repente.

Ayer había estado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward y mientras lo esperaba, me quedé dormida. Y hoy era domingo, un domingo que irradiaba lindos rayos de sol a través de las ventanas y la brisa refrescante por toda la habitación mientras que en una de las ventanas se agitaban las cortinas con delicadeza… y a mi lado, un ángel dormido. Observarlo era hermoso, agradable, dulce… Creo que a todos les pasa pero, cuando duermen, se ven más jóvenes y mirarlo dormir a él era como ver a un niño pequeño después de un interminable día de juegos, tan adorable como irresistible…

Su cabeza rodó y se posó sobre mi hombro. Intentando no despertarlo, me giré dándole la espalda para luego posarme sobre su regazo y ahí me quedé un buen rato observándolo.

Cuándo me distraje para mirar por la ventana abierta el paisaje por unos segundos, sin darme cuenta, la boca de Edward estaba besándome el cuello que estaba al descubierto.

Rápidamente me volteé y le acaricié su rostro que ahora tenía esos potentes ojos verdes esmeralda abiertos.

--- ¿Cómo estás Bella durmiente?

--- Muy bien Edward durmiente --- le devolví el chiste.

Cuando desayunamos la señora Masen me informó que mis padres sabían que yo estaba en su casa y que luego me vendrían a recoger. Anthony Masen leía el periódico en silencio con una taza de café en la mano, igual que Charlie.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos momentos antes de que llegaran mis padres Edward me invitó a dar un último paseo.

--- Bella, tengo algo que decirte.

--- ¿Si?

Me regaló una flor que acababa de cortar.

---… Iré a la guerra…

--- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! --- pude sentir lagrimas por mis mejillas que luego cayeron, trasparentes y puras, sobre los pétalos de la flor colorida e inocente --- ¡n-no! Tú no puedes… ¿qué haré yo si te…?

--- Bella, es por la patria --- _¡me importa un rábano la patria!_ Pensé rebeldemente.

Solo podía llorar. Me imaginaba en unos meses agitando un pañuelo para despedirme de mi amado.

Caí al suelo de rodillas. Era algo difícil de aceptar, no importaba cuanto me opusiera, ahora él seguía órdenes aunque le doliera.

--- Vete… --- le susurré. Me había herido el corazón. Había ocurrido justo lo que menos quería --- déjame sola un rato…

-.-.-.-.-.-

--- ¿Cómo te fue hija? --- preguntó alegremente Charlie cuando me subí al auto.

--- "Bien" --- no sé si me entendió pero por lo menos no continuó con el tema y me volvió a hablar un buen rato después.

--- Dicen que en Europa ha aparecido una nueva enfermedad, creo que se llamaba… "gripe española" y que está causando muchas muertes. Me pregunto como estará tu abuela en Paris… le enviaré una carta.

--- Mándale saludos de mi parte…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo continuó "normalmente". El matrimonio seguía vigente con todos sus preparativos, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo. Trataba de olvidar el último tema que había hablado con Edward y me preocupaba más nuestra unión. Charlie ya no estaba tan expresivo como antes… algo le preocupaba.

--- Mamá… ¿Qué le pasa a papá?

--- Está preocupado por esa enfermedad… cree que pronto llegará a la ciudad… y además, la guerra está llegando a uno de sus puntos más críticos.

Y ahí volvía mi tristeza al recordar la guerra…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya quedaba menos de un mes para la boda y empezaron a aparecerme los nervios. Todo estaba listo y me probé por última vez el vestido con ayuda de mi madre que tenía una inevitable sonrisa.

--- ¿Estás llorando? --- le pregunté. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. _Son lágrimas de felicidad._

Me mire muchas veces en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero, estaba realmente hermosa. No podía dejar de pensar en "el gran día" y tenía una boba sonrisa.

Pero al llegar la hora de la cena cambió drásticamente la atmósfera. A pesar de que yo y mi madre hablábamos acerca del matrimonio, Charlie mantenía un desánimo de la conversación y de la comida –cosa rara en él-. Se hizo un silencio en donde solo se escucharon los cubiertos sobre los platos. Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

---…Todo se cancela. --- dijo al fin.

Dejé caer mi tenedor y yo con mi madre mantuvimos la boca totalmente abierta.

--- La gripe española es mortal, y ya a llegado al barrio oeste de la ciudad. He tratado de que no tengamos que tomar esta decisión pero… como están las cosas, es lo más prudente. Nos iremos mañana al amanecer las tierras que tenemos al sur. Ahí nos mantendremos aislados con los criados hasta que las cosas mejoren.

--- ¡No! ¡¿Qué pasará con Edward?!... ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué está pasando?

--- Bella, ¿no has escuchado?, la enfermedad ya llegó al barrio oeste. Edward vive ahí.

Estaba en estado de show. Hace unos minutos estaba locamente feliz y ahora… esto era el infierno. De la nada me rompían todos mis deseos y… por esa maldita enfermedad, ya no me dejarían ni siquiera despedirme de Edward.

Me Revelé contra mis padres. Hice un gran escándalo. Lloré, grité, rompí cosas, etc. Tuvieron que inmovilizarme de alguna manera… hasta desmayarme.

* * *

les gusto?? :D (no... es muy triste u.u)... bueno, dejen sus reviews :)

PD: no se cuando subiré el siguiente capi, esque actualmente estoy escribiendo 3 fics (2 los quiero empesar a subir cuando los termine) y tengo que estudiar para la escuela y ademas tengo que ir a los ensayos de mi banda!! O: (me tengo que aprender las canciones xD)


	9. trasformación

Bella`s POV

No había nada que hacer…

Durante la noche ideé muchos planes para escaparme pero, finalmente decidí que era mejor no ir a despedirme, pues sería peligroso y podría enfermarme, y sabía que lo que menos deseaba Edward era que yo estuviera mal por su culpa, así es que me limité solo a escribirle una carta:

_Amado Edward:_

_Lamento que estés enfermo y que por culpa de eso no nos podamos ver… por última vez. Mi padre no quiere que enfermemos, por lo que nos iremos a una de nuestras tierras del sur._

_Los momentos que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de toda mi vida, y nunca me olvidaré de ti. Aunque me mantenga aislada en el sur, tarde o temprano, todos saben que enfermaré de todos modos. _

_Cuando mueras, quiero que tengas con fuerza este pañuelo si es que me amas con todo tu corazon. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en el otro mundo._

_Con amor, siempre tuya_

_Bella_

Al colocar la carta en un sobre, le agregue uno de mis pañuelos, pero especialmente empapado por mis lágrimas. Luego mande a uno de los empleados a entregarla y me dormí tristemente en la abrumadora noche oscura.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La partida fue silenciosa y triste, no se podía esperar más.

El viaje duro cinco días.

Al llegar, nos encontramos con una casa –ni muy grande ni muy chica- que tenia 3 habitaciones y muebles básicos. Lo justo para vivir. Sin mucho con que disfrutar además de el paisaje…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward's POV

_La oscuridad… __**¿estaba vivo o muerto?**_

…_los abrumadores sueños… __**¿por qué?**_

…_el sufrimiento… __**¿Dónde está Bella?**_

_... La inquietud…_

--- …Edward… --- sollozaba mi madre, a la cual, apenas podía poner atención y, a pesar de también estar enferma, seguía a mi lado. Pero al parecer, estaba conversando con alguien. Apenas con susurros… parecía estar muy lejos… pero, caí nuevamente en un desmayo a causa de las fiebres.

…_La oscuridad… __**¿estaba vivo o muerto?**_

…_los abrumadores sueños… __**¿por qué?**_

…_el sufrimiento… __**¿Dónde está Bella?**_

_... La inquietud…_

_se abre pasos en el bosque,_

_con palabras mudas grita… grita…_

_el cielo de rojo se cubre y se agita_

_no existe ningun negro borde…_

_el pasado…_

_el pasado no terminado es mi mayor herida_

…No se absolutamente nada de cómo pasó todo. No pude distinguir cuando un dolor endemoniado sustituyó a mis fiebres...


	10. viaje a la eternidad

Chicas… no puse comentario ayer pero lo que quiero decir es que no había podido actualizar pero ahora lo estoy haciendo ya que estoy de vacaciones ^^

Aunque los capis sean cortitos son buenos… además que ya estamos al final de la historia :O

Bueno… como siempre, gracias a todas las que leen y/o dejan comentarios ^^

* * *

…Seis meses después…

Edward's POV

--- Edward, una vez más me impresiono por tu control de la sed --- dijo Carlisle mientras cazábamos unos siervos.

Hacía 6 meses yo me encontraba enfermo, a punto de morir de la fiebre española, y Carlisle, un vampiro, me convirtió en un ser como el. Detestable y temido, un monstruo para mi, pero _adorado_ y _hermoso_ para los humanos…

Carlisle no dejaba de estar sorprendido: de alguna manera yo podía controlar mi sed, no era como los neófitos normales sedientos y masacradotes sin poder controlarse, yo era todo lo contrario, era pacifico... el único problema era que yo sufría mucho.

--- Nada me es feliz si Bella no está a mi lado… sobretodo en esta "vida"… --- le respondí tristemente y las horas avanzaron lentamente, como siempre, hacía meses.

Luego de la muerte de mis padres de casi todos mis amigos, familiares y vecinos, vivía con Carlisle en su casa mientras que aprendía a como ser un vampiro civilizado. En su casa habían muchos libros y un piano. Encontré algunas partituras y empecé a tocar. Cada tarde.

Las calles estaban muy solitarias, Mucha de la población estaba muerta y la ciudad perduraba en silencio bajo la niebla oscura del invierno. Mis pequeñas melodías en piano eran lo único que alegraban las calles, si es que se le podían definir _alegres, _porque para mí, eran solo tristes y solitarias notas.

Carlisle al entrar en la habitación, no necesito golpear la puerta para yo saber que estaba ahí.

--- Edward…

--- ¿M?

Tomó asiento en el sofá y empezó a leer el periódico mientras yo seguía tocando el piano.

--- Si te sientes tan solo… ¿por qué no vas con Bella? --- deje caer mi mano en las teclas grabes del piano haciendo ruido e interrumpiendo la melodía. Me giré en su dirección. --- tu sed la puedes controlar, así no podrás matarla por accidente, y ya sabes como actuar como humano… no veo objeción alguna si te vas por unos días.

Por primera ves en meses sentí que mi alma se iluminaba.

--- ¿de verdad? --- le pregunte como si fuera un sueño. Asintió --- gracias --- le dije con una sonrisa y cuando estaba apunto de salir corriendo por la ventana agregó.

--- Aparenta ser una persona normal: haz tu maleta y aléjate de la ciudad… luego puedes correr.

Rápidamente hice mi maleta pero solo se me olvidaba un detalle.

--- Carlisle… ¿Cómo sabré sonde está Bella?

--- Tengo entendido que se fueron a unas tierras en el sur… creo que era en las cercanías de Forks un pueblo en donde llueve todo el año… --- me respondió.

--- Gracias Carlisle, y… Adiós --- crucé el umbral de la puerta y empecé mi viaje.

Bella's POV

Los últimos meses han sido realmente dolorosos lejos de Edward, aunque sé que ya ha muerto, espero que nos volvamos a ver en el otro mundo… por lo que se podría decir que me quiero morir…

Mamá ha pescado un resfriado –o lo que parece un resfriado-, no veo como no lo pescó antes, en Forks llueve casi todo el año, de todos modos, está empeorando.

* * *

bueno el capi es bien corto.

Se llama "viaje a la eternidad" porque en primer lugar, Edward ya es un vampiro y es inmortal, y en segundo lugar, Edward empiesa su viaje en busca de Bella (esto es una delanto de lo que pasará) para que luego los dos sean eternos......


	11. reencuentro

Mientras escribía parte de este capi me di cuenta de un grabe error… en los capis anteriores había puesto que Bella viajaba al sur hacia Forks (porque en Latinoamérica hace frio hacia el sur) pero la verdad es que en estados unidos tenia que viajar al norte xD… bueno eso queria corregir xD

* * *

Reencuentro.

Bella's POV

Era una mañana fría y estaba nublado como siempre. La casa cada vez era menos activa porque era mamá la que "alegraba" la estancia, hablando, bordando, cantando, etc, pero ahora que estaba un poco enferma, cada vez había más silencio.

Lo que yo no podía entender, era, cómo yo tan frágil no había sido la primera en caer enferma. Tampoco podía entender como había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo tan lejos de Edward, o mejor dicho, con Edward _muerto en mi conciencia_, cuando yo, ahora lo que más deseaba, era morirme para estar con él…

Charlie estaba leyendo un libro en su estudio y mamá había decidido tomar una siesta para descansar. Yo, por mi parte, me preparé una taza de té bien caliente para el frío, y me senté en la estancia para mirar, una vez más, el frío y húmedo paisaje de Forks.

Toda la casa estaba en absoluto silencio cuando… _Toc toc toc _… ¿golpearon la puerta?

Eso era muy extraño, talvez era uno de los pocos vecinos que venía a pasar la hora.

Me levanté hacía la puerta con la taza en las manos –de manera que las pudiera mantener en calor- y luego pensé que podría haber sido el viento y no era nadie. Aún así, abrí la puerta.

Edward's POV

Estaba ansioso, quería verla.  
Era de noche, y lograba percibir las luces del pequeño pueblo. Sin embargo, no me podía presentar en plena noche, no estaba listo, sentía como me picaba la garganta al sentir el olor de la sangre, podría resistir pero necesitaba acostumbrarme, _quería evitar cualquier problema._ Decidí buscar un refugio, que me permitiera estar cerca de ella, _de su olor_, pero tan lejos como para no correr riesgos. Llegue a una cueva entre las rocas y espere allí, unos días, salía a cazar de noche, y volvía en la madrugada.  
Un día en la tarde la vi. Su piel estaba pálida y su mirada triste. Sentí que me buscaba, que me llamaba. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de cuidarla como lo había prometido, _de amarla_, de ir a su encuentro. No podía posponerlo mas, iría en la mañana.  
Sin embargo, no sabia si contarle o no el hecho de que era un monstruo. Me imaginaba su cara de espanto y odio si se lo contaba. Tenia que evitar que lo supiera, incluso si significaba evitar el contacto físico, solo por el temor de que tocara mi fría piel de vampiro que me cubría desde la transformación. No le contaría sobre el hecho.  
En la mañana cuando sentí pensamientos en el hogar, decidí actuar. Desde mi transformación escuchaba los pensamientos de la gente, tan claros como si los dijesen. Preste atención a lo que ocurría en el interior de la estancia: Charlie se dedicaba a leer, la madre de Bella dormía en su alcoba, algunos criados ordenaban la casa, pero… no escuchaba los pensamientos de Bella ¿se abría ido sin darme cuenta?  
Me acerque a la puerta cuidadosamente, respire profundamente, su olor inundo mi nariz, estaba allí. Toque el pomo de la puerta delicadamente, y espere.  
--- Vaya porque tardan tanto --- pensaba, mientras miraba el piso y movía el pie izquierdo impacientemente ---, no escucho ninguna pisada, ¿no abran escuchado? ¿Vuelvo a tocar? No seas impaciente Edward tranquilo, es cosa de nervios, solo espera…  
En ese momento en el que me encontraba peleando con mi conciencia, se abrió la puerta, levante la cabeza y lo primero que distinguí fue su cabello chocolate, luego mire su hermosa cara, estaba sorprendida, creo que no lo podía creer, yo tampoco. Luego se desmayo. La agarre antes de que cayera y dejara un escándalo, agarre también una taza que llevaba y la deje suavemente en un mueble cercano.

Siempre tan torpe Bella --- pensaba, mientras reía en mi interior.  
Me asegure que Charlie no hubiese notado nada y me la lleve a mi escondite. Estaba calida. Con ella en mis brazos olvide que era un vampiro, _me sentía tan humano._  
La deposite en el frío piso de la cueva, y la arrope con unas mantas que había traído. Era tan hermosa… seguro que en mi ausencia había encontrado a alguien mas, no había pensado antes esta posibilidad… _me inquieto._  
--- Bella, despierta pronto --- susurre.

* * *

Si se dan cuenta ha habido un cambio de estilo de narración… es porque ahora me ayuda una amiga a escribir los ultimos capis, y por eso el cambio ^^


	12. Sospechas

**OK.. em NO soi la ade (creadora original) soi la swe (conSUElo=conSWElo xD) un amigo me puso asi es una largaaaa historia i nadieeee qiere escucharla 77 xDDDD**

**bueno yo ise este cap pork sierta señorita pajera (SIII TE DIJE PAJERA XD) no qiere aserlo i me mando a mi a aserlo i terminalo i subirlo i bueno yo subire los aproximadamente 5 cap o 7 :S... xD aun qedaan caps :D  
si tengo suerte seran 3 :D XD**

**asi q nada disfrutenloo lo ise con sudor y lagrimas XD**

* * *

Bella's POV

Desperté atónita, con un olor asqueroso en mis narices (animal muerto o algo parecido). No lograba ver nada. Y al parecer, estaba arropada con unas mantas.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pude comprobar lo que suponía. Estaba en una cueva. ¿Qué hacia allí? Pasaron unos cinco minutos en los que me quede pensativa, hasta que hablo. No me había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Bella? – su voz aterciopelada me dejo sin aire, y mi corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente.

Su figura recortada contra la luz del exterior no me permitía verlo bien, solo una sombra. Pero sabia quien era, el hombre que yo amaba desesperadamente, el hombre… que creía muerto.

No pude decir palabra alguna estaba paralizada. Empecé a llorar y el intento de retener las lágrimas lo empeoro más.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto asustado. Empezó a acercarse y yo a alarmarme, su cara se iba asiendo mas nítida y mi sufrimiento mayor. Era increíble imaginar que lo estaba viendo, parecía un sueño. No. Una pesadilla, un recuerdo hermoso del ser que más había amado, solo para sufrir más. Mi mente me estaba matando antes de tiempo.

-¡Eres una pesadilla! – Chille con los ojos abiertos – Esto no es verdad… no es verdad.

Empecé a gemir, y deje de luchar por retener las lágrimas.

-¿Me consideras una pesadilla? – Cuando pronuncio esto lo mire a sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban de un color anaranjado, parecían color salmón. – Si te causo sufrimiento, mejor me voy.

- ¡No! – Tampoco quería que se fuera, aunque esta pena me matara, no dejaría que se fuera. Mis ojos desparramaron lágrimas con aun más fuerza. Desesperada alce mi brazo en un intente de retenerlo y agarrarle el brazo, pero me esquivo ágilmente y una nota de terror le inundo el rostro. Un momento después se calmo (o parecido), se sentó a unos dos metros míos y sostuvo mi mirada.

Pasaron unos minutos, ya se me había pasado la pena (de hecho estaba feliz de tenerlo a mi lado), cuando me empecé a percatar de mucha cosas.

Sus ojos, estaban color salmón y no era producto de mi imaginación. Su piel pálida, tan blanca como la nieve, lo hacía parecerse a un fantasma. Parecía que no respiraba, o que le dolía cada respiración. Además, evitaba que me acercara a él, cada vez que lo intentaba, se daba cuenta y me decía cosas como: "el suelo esta frío aquí" o "hay un murciélago en esta zona de la cueva, en el techo, no te acerques". Me preocupe ¿así quedaba uno después de la peste o acaso me ocultaba algo? Apunte a la primera alternativa. Confiaba en él.

- Bella ¿Qué piensas? – me dijo repentinamente.  
- Que deben de estar muy preocupados. – Mentí – después de todo me has sacado sin avisar a nadie – Edward ya me había contado la historia de su llegada a Forks. Había viajado con unos mercantes durante una semana y tres días. Lo habían dejado a unas cinco millas de Forks. Caminó y llego a una posada, descansó durante la noche y averiguó donde me alojaba, además de saber que había una cueva en las cercanías. – A propósito aun no me dices, porque me raptaste sin avisar a nadie. ¿Por qué no vamos y le contamos a Ch…

- No, nadie tiene que saberlo – me interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué?

-Carlisle – no me había acordado de aquel hombre, en meses, recordarlo me trajo la impresión de que ahora Edward parecía su hijo - me salvo, con… un medicamento especial, es una prueba (de hecho dice que fue una suerte que me salvara). No se puede correr la voz, puede morir mucha gente.

-Aaa – no me parecía del todo cierto, pero asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Te llevo a casa?

- Ese lugar no se puede llamar casa.

* * *

**PD: se aceptan ideas para el posible final o algo q qieran q pase estoi abierta a todas las sugerencias :D**


	13. Problemas

**Sorry sorry sorry x no subir cap D:! lo tenia listo y siempre se me olvidaba subirlo xP! bueno prometo subir el cap 14 esta semana porqe o si no lo tendre qe subir en 1 mes mas y no voi a dejar qe me pase lo mismo qe en este mes :3**

Disfrutenlo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Edward's POV  
  
Aunque nuestro "reencuentro" había sido un fracaso; (o por lo menos lo sentí así) cuando la deje en el umbral de la puerta para que entrase, cuando me despedí, cuando ella me miro desorientada por mi actitud fría; sentí de nuevo la necesidad de estar con ella, de abrasarla, de quererla. Poco a poco esto empezó a consumirme. Deje de lado el dolor que sentía en la garganta y me quede mirando el techo de la cueva mientras le daba vueltas en mi cabeza a la idea de amar ¿Los vampiros aman? Simplemente esto no tenia sentido.

Me encontraba tan sumido en esto que cuando escuche otras voces en mi cabeza, voces de pensamientos, me sobresalte (aun no me acostumbraba a esto y quizás nunca lo haría) Las voces eran de dos hombres, estaban charlando muy serios al parecer.

_¿Cuantos ciervos eran?  
_  
_Unos cinco. Eran muchos mas, pero el resto huyo_

¿Es un animal

No lo se, al parecer si. Abra que hacer guardia, para evitar que entre al pueblo

Imposible ¿Cómo habían encontrado los ciervos…? El hambre me lleno la garganta repentinamente, ya no lo soportaba más… Me escabullí al bosque rápidamente; encontrar alimento por este sector era lo más fácil del mundo.

La sangre corría por mis manos. Mis ojos buscaban en la oscuridad… buscaban más, mi garganta pedía más. Mientras mi olfato viajaba a cientos de kilómetros yo admiraba la sangre tan luminosa en mis manos; era de un color rojo tan potente, y de un aroma tan intenso y maravilloso, tan calida.

Repentinamente su aroma inundo mi nariz, la locura me confundió, mi cuerpo se levanto y, totalmente ido, marche contra mi voluntad.

**Bella's POV**

-¡Bella! – Grito mi madre al verme entrar por la puerta. Estaba sentada en un sillón y al verme se había parado. Rápidamente me rodeo con sus brazos. Pero, aunque tenía una sonrisa enorme de alegría por verme, su aspecto no había mejorado, en realidad me pareció que había empeorado. Tenía unas horribles ojeras, y la piel mucho mas pálida que en la mañana, el rostro y su cuerpo se iban adelgazando cada hora, parecía tener pequeños temblores en el cuerpo y sus ojos delataban un enorme cansancio.

- ¿Mama?... ¿que haces fuera de tu alcoba? – Le dije mientras me abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho en un intento de retenerme. Sus brazos helados me estaban dando escalofríos – sabes lo que dijo el doctor, si no te c…

- También se que mas pronto me moriría si mi hija desaparece – me interrumpió. Su voz ahora era mucho mas baja y entrecortada, el grito anterior no reflejaba en nada su verdadero estado - ¿Dónde as estado?

_He estado con Edward, esta vivo ¡Quiero volver a preparar todo para la boda mamá! Quiero casarme con el lo antes posible, antes de perderlo otra ves _

- Solo quise salir, despejar mi mente. Estoy un poco nostálgica… - mentí, me daba terrible mentir, pero esta vez lo hacia por pedido de Edward _no le digas a nadie que sigo vivo_ - además vi unas hermosas flores en el bosque y me acerqu…

- ¿El bosque? – Charlie me interrumpió, todos me interrumpían. Se había mantenido de espaldas, en el sofá mirando por la ventana. - No te acerques más al bosque Bella, nunca más. Es… peligroso… - ¿Peligroso? Cuando habíamos llegado a Forks Charlie había dicho que era un lugar totalmente seguro, lo había repetido un millón de veces, decía que era un lugar estupendo ¿Por qué su manera de pensar había cambiado tan drásticamente? - Hoy han encontrado toda una manada de ciervos desangrados – continuo – piensan que es un animal, pero… yo creo que es otra peste que nos persigue. Bella no quiero perderte, ni a ti ni a tu madre… aléjate del bosque

Quede perpleja, René también, empezó a sudar a mi lado; después de un rato se la llevaron a su alcoba, le estaba dando fiebre otra vez y alterarse no la ayudaba. Charlie se fue con ella; se había preocupado, además se había dado cuenta de su impertinencia al decir eso en frente de ella. No los volví a ver el resto del día. Almorcé sola, aunque ellos ya lo habían hecho y después me retire a mi alcoba.

En la noche, cuando cabeceaba. Él golpeo mi ventana, un sonido mudo, pero que alcanzaba a mis oídos. Rápidamente me apresure a abrirle.


	14. Ultimo Adiós

**ola otra ves :D! me eh demorado poco con este cap. Ya falta poqito para el final!! :B**

**Bueno quisas este cap no les guste mucho u_U! especialmente por el titulo pero esperen qe pronto subo el sgte :P**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Bella corre, bella, bella…¡Tengo hambre corre!_ En alguna parte de mi subconsciente mientras la miraba con los ojos inyectado en sangre, mi mente intentaba gritarle eso… tan frágil, incapaz de entender, mirándome, _¿porque no corre?_

- E-ed-¿Edward? – Su cara pálida, llena de alegría al verme entrar por su ventana, ahora era una mezcla de espanto e incertidumbre - ¿T-te sientes… bien?

Repentinamente no se por cual causa su cara se pobló de vergüenza, se ruborizo, su corazón latió agitadamente. Que hermoso sonido, que hermoso rubor. ¡_¿Que estoy diciendo?!_ Su cara pálida al contraste con la sangre ¿como se vera? Mi instinto me gano, mi cara tomo una mueca divertida, irónica, malvada. De la comisura de mis labios deje entre ver mis caninos, blancos, listos para destrozarla. Un hambre voraz me agitaba el pecho…

¡Sus ojos! Ese chocolate intenso repentinamente se volvió perspicaz, como si trabajar rápidamente buscando respuestas y encontrándolas. Mi sed se disipo y cambio rápidamente a curiosidad. Curiosidad por entender esa mente, en la cual no podía entrar. Iba a hablar, estaba seguro, iba a decir algo.

- Si-si existen – Sus palabras tomaron una nota de terror, mientras miraba aterrada algo que yo no entendía.

**Bella's POV**

Una leyenda lejana, una leyenda que alguna vez me contó mi abuela.

"_Vrolok, – sus labios carnosos se movieron débilmente, mientras observaba la imagen de un libro que había encontrado en su biblioteca – es una palabra eslovaca, sobre un antiguo ser, quizás demonio, se alimentaba de la sangre humana. Es pálido, color ceniza. Sus dientes son afilados, para inyectarlos en la piel de sus victimas y desgarrarlas mientras drenan su interior. Sus ojos, hambrientos, reflejan sangre. Bella, son bestias atroces creadas de la imaginación del ser humano, toda su vida gira en torno de sangre. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, es leyenda, no existen."_

_- _Si-si existen – mencione, mientras recordaba esa imagen lejana del libro. Era tan parecido a Edward. Según mi abuela eran bestias; yo la imagen que tenía era de un ángel, rodeado de sangre, con unos enormes colmillos y una mujer joven en los brazos que lo miraba asombrada. – Tú eres uno Edward.

Derepente su cara se trastorno, se arrodillo ocultando su cara.

- Pero yo no te tengo miedo, yo… Edward, ¿no eres malo verdad?

- ¿No me tienes miedo? ¡¿Sabes bien lo que soy?! – Levanto rápidamente su cabeza, encontrando nuestras miradas – Pude… ahora mismo haberte matado...

- Pero no lo hiciste, eres bueno…

- ¿Que crees que soy? Soy un vampiro Bella, un monstruo.

- ¿Un vampiro? – dude, no sabia exactamente si eso era lo que significaba vrolok. La palabra no me gustaba -, te alimentas de sangre ¿cierto?

- Si - dijo mientras movía su cabeza - ¿Porque no corres espantada? Es lo mejor para ti; dime que me aleje, que me valla.

- No, no quiero – Me agache y me acerque a él. Quería abrazarlo, demostrarle que realmente no le tenía miedo, pero se percato de mi acción y se alejo. Se quedo parado al lado de la ventana, por la misma que había entrado anteriormente.

- Escucha… – susurro – Logre controlarme pero quizás, no pueda otra vez. No quiero matarte. Mejor regreso donde Carlisle… Bella - Acerco su mano a mi rostro, acaricio mi mejilla. Me ruborize. Alejo su mano rapidamente - Cuídate... adiós.

Su voz se extinguió mientras su sombra, desaparecía a la luz de la luna. Y mientras mis lágrimas se desbordaban de mis parpados, rodeando mi mejilla, borrando toda la marca de su anterior caricia. Mi cuerpo cansado y abatido cayo al piso, me hice ovillo y deje que la pena me consumiera, mi único recuerdo, mi pena por él. Pensar tenerlo de nuevo conmigo, pensar tantas cosas. _¿Adiós Edward?; te amo Edward._

**1 mes después. **

No eh vuelto a ver a Edward, a la mañana de nuestra despedida, tuve la impresión de que fue una pesadilla. Lo busque desesperadamente, no lo encontré… Desde entonces el cielo ah vuelto a tomar un color oscuro, y mi cara a la vez, se ah ido ensombreciendo nuevamente.

Mamá ah empeorado rápidamente, ahora no puede siquiera mantenerse en pie y duerme la mayor parte del tiempo. El doctor ah dicho que es posible que no pase el mes siguiente. Realmente me da pena, pero eh llorado tanto por Edward que no puedo llorar más. Solo desearía ser ella, para morir ahora y dejar de sufrir… si tan solo me hubiese contagiado de la peste.

**

* * *

**

**Pd.- esto les alegrara XD se llama ultimo adiós pork de ahora en adelante no van a haber mas adioses XD Edward va a volver para nunca mas irse :D XD**


End file.
